From one World to Another - Harry Potter Fanfic
by Blackbob
Summary: Sarah wants to be a witch and thus tries to apparate to Hogsmeade, in which she succeeds, but she takes apparation and time-travel to a whole new level. RATING: T


**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!_**

**_Warning:_****_ May involve strong language and _****_maybe_****_ violence._**

* * *

_You stand in front of Hogwarts and your mouth is hanging open. The castle is beautiful and your deepest wish is that it is not a_ dream.

That, Sarah thought, will always be a dream of mine. Reading fanfictions with yourself as an OC is just different than really experiencing it. And Sarah wanted to be a witch. She's 15, yes, but can't Hogwarts make mistakes, too? Remember Dumbledore saying Hogwarts was the safest place in the world? Well, if that's the case, how did the death eaters get in while the Battle of Hogwarts? And while Snape was the headmaster, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix broke into Hogwarts to save the wizarding world. But how could you trust Dumbledore today? He's dead and it's entirely his own fault. So what? But still. What, if Sarah really was a witch? It was worth a try, wasn't it? Sarah gasped as the realization hit her and she started packing everything she had. Well, not everything, but most of her clothes, as much money as she could find, and her Harry Potter Merchandise. She packed everything useful and had two suitcases and two bags packed for travel. She walked out of her flat with her key, so if it didn't work, she would still be able to get home. But being outside would look weird, so she went to the basement and took a deep breath. Apparation couldn't be that hard, now, could it? She just had to concentrate on the three D's of Apparation: ''Destination, Determination, Deliberation.'' So she concentrated on apparating to Hogsmeade. She really really wanted to be there and she also concentrated on trying not to splinch. She concentrated and turned on her heel. She did it. But she didn't wait until she was there, because she grinned and thought of her being a true Marauder now and that made the journey even longer.

* * *

THUMP!

Sarah landed on the floor with her luggage and looked around. It looked so much like in the movies and like the books explained. The 15-year-old had no doubts. This was indeed Hogsmeade. But that meant...SHE WAS A WITCH! But why did she never perform any accidental magic? Wait, she did. When her friend dyed her hair blue and Sarah thought about wanting green hair instead, her hair turned green. Everyone blamed it on the dye, but Sarah knew now that it was what would she do now? She had money, but she was in Scotland, and not in Germany. And on top of that, she was in the wizarding world, so she had no galleons or else. Sarah walked a bit and looked around.

She saw many familiar shops. Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, The Hog's Head and more. But it all looked kind of different than in the movies. Not a little bit, but it looked newer and it was full of people. They all looked 13 and older and they all didn't look at Sarah twice. No one, until...

'Hello. I've never seen you around here. Can I help you?' Sarah turned around and looked at a girl, her age, give or take a year. The girl had black curly hair and grey eyes. She had a smile on her face and pale skin. It was 1st September, Sarah realized. All the students made their ways towards what Sarah realized were the carriages. 'Oh, urm...yeah, I'm new here. Could you show me the way to Hogwarts?' The girl nodded still smiling and together they made their way to the castle.

* * *

'I'm Andromeda by the way. Andromeda Black.' Wait what? Andromeda Black? But she would be really old right now, wouldn't she? As the Grandmother of Teddy Lupin. Had Sarah travelled back in time? Well, she couldn't just go ask for the year now, could she?

'I'm Sarah. Sarah Schwarz. I'm German and just arrived here. My last name means Black in English. Funny, isn't it?' Sarah giggled and Andromeda laughed as well.

'Yeah. How old are you? I'm 15 and in my fifth year right now.' She smiled at the new girl and noticed something. 'Where is your wand?'

'Oh, urm...I'm 15, too and I don't have a wand. You see, I thought I was a muggle until now. In Germany we have books about magic, but everyone thinks they are fantasy. So I thought I could try to apparate here and see, if I'm a witch. And apparantly I am. I hope you don't mind my muggle parents.' Sarah looked at Andromeda shyly and a little scared. She liked her and didn't want to loose her again. The girl was a Slytherin and she really hoped that it was true. That Andromeda Black didn't mind blood traitors and muggleborns.

'I don't mind. My boyfriend is a muggleborn, too. So you don't have school supplies?' Sarah shook her head and Andromeda sighed. 'I'll show you the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He could help you.'

'Sure. I am really excited about being a witch, you know. I've wished to be one forever. But I didn't know if magic was real.'

The girls talked some more about school and their life and everything until they arrived at Dumbledore's office. Andromeda let Sarah's luggage float behind and started guessing the password.

'Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Lemon Drop!' At the last one the gargoyle moved aside and let the two girls enter. Andromeda knocked on the door to the office and waited.

'Come in!' Andromeda pushed the door open and walked inside, followed by Sarah and the luggage. Sarah looked down because she didn't want to look Dumbledore in the eyes, the risk of legilimency was just too big. Sarah didn't want her secret out in the world, and Dumbledore should know it the least of all. She'd rather tell it Bellatrix Lestrange, or...Black now.

'What brings you here, Miss Black? And who's that lady next to you?' Dumbledore had a smile on his face and his usual twinkling eyes. 'Lemon Drop?' Both girls declined and Sarah finally looked around the room, careful not to look the old headmaster in the eyes. 'Hello Professor Dumbledore. I am new here and don't have any school supplies. I thought I was a muggle for a long time, but in Germany, that's where I lived before, we had those fantasy books about magic and I tried to apparate, in hope to be a witch. And then I was in Hogsmeade and Andromeda was so nice to show me to your office. Oh, by the way, my name is Sarah Schwarz and I'm a muggleborn.' Dumbledore eyed the girl over his half-moon rimmed glasses and Sarah already felt something in her head, but she knew it was Dumbledore.

'I would appreciate it, if you would keep your nose out of my thoughts, Headmaster!' Sarah glared at his forehead until the pressure was gone. She really had to practice occlumency to keep her secret safe. But when exactly was she? She really needed a newspaper. She knew that Andromeda Black was born in 1956 and if that girl was 15 years old right now, it should be 1971. But you can never be sure. She didn't even know what month it was, the snow she had in Germany was completely gone and she knew that even in Hogsmeade snow exists. Dumbledore looked surprised, surprised that a girl that thought she was a muggle until this day could identify mind magic. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak again.

'So, you don't have any school supplies, nor a wand. I would say you go to Diagon Alley, but since you don't have any Galleons...I'll send you someone to go by your supplies with. How about you, Miss Black? As the Slytherin prefect.' Andromeda looked up and smiled slightly. 'Sure thing, Professor. But wouldn't it be smart to sort Sarah into her house first? She could buy her house robes already.' But Dumbledore shook his head and said he wanted Sarah to be sorted with the first years. He would even wait for the sorting until the next day. Until then, All the first years would be sleeping in four empty dormiteries. They would be all parted, so that the same amount of children slept in every house.

'Oh, and Miss Black. Use the orphan account. It has money for all children without people paying the school fees. It's Vault 793. I think, Miss Black, you still have the list of your school supplies. If not, just ask for the fifth year supplies in the shops. Oh, and Miss Schwarz? You can of course bring an owl, a toad or a cat with you. But I think a broom won't be necessary, since you'll have your flying lessons with the new first years. Off you go then, if you don't have any questions.'

Andromeda and Sarah really wanted to go already, but Sarah remembered one question she wanted to ask. 'Urm, Professor Dumbledore? Would it be possible for me to get a snake as a pet? It's just, snakes are my favorite animals and I've always wanted one. I'll even look that it's not a venomous one.' Dumbledore thought for a moment. Snakes could be extremely dangerous animals and on the list it says that only cats, owls and toads were allowed. But then he remembered that Fabian Prewett brought his dog to Hogwarts, and if the new girl would buy a non-venomous snake, then why not?

'Sure. Why not? We have plenty of other animals than the ones on the list in the school. But please look for a harmless snake. Now, any questions?' Sarah and Andromeda shook their heads and left the office. Sarah was really excited to finally get a real wand. But her luggage...

'Urm...Andromeda? Where should I put my luggage? I can't just let it float behind me, if you know what I mean.' Sarah smiled shyly and looked at her new friend. The other girl of course nodded and said she would shrink it. After that was done, Sarah put it into the pockets of her jacket and Dumbledore handed them an old looking quill.

'This will be your portkey to Diagon Alley.' And they touched the quill and were off to Diagon Alley.

'So...where do you want to go first? Books, robes, wand?', Andromeda asked and Sarah put her finger to her chin. She really wanted her wand, but that should wait until the end. You never know how long it takes for a wand to choose its owner. So, books or robes? Maybe robes first, then she could already keep them on when they got back. 'Andromeda? I'd like to get my robes first, then my books and then my wand. If that's fine with you, of course.'

But Andromeda only laughed and said that it was totally fine with her, so they made their way to Gringotts to get the money needed for Sarah's supplies. It all looked just like in the movies. Everything full of marble and modern stuff. Maybe one of the people building the set is a wizard or witch. Sarah really needed to find that out. How else would they know what Gringotts or Diagon Alley would look like?

Anyways, Sarah trailed behind her friend looking around in wonder and amazement. When they came to the desk at the end of the hallway, Andromeda spoke. 'Excuse me? I would like to have access to Vault 793, please. My muggleborn friend just arrived here and still needs her supplies.' The goblin looked up and let his eyes wander over Andromeda's and Sarah's body. Andromeda stood still, but Sarah felt a bit uncomfortable. Fortunately, the goblin was finished and turned around. 'Tugnok! Lead those two to Vault 793!' Sarah winced at the sharp tone of the goblin's voice, but figured she would have to get used to it. They followed Tugnok to the vault and got about 200 galleons out, before making their way to Madam Malkin's for Sarah's robes.

'Hello dears, what can I get you?' Madam Malkin really was a kind woman. Sarah said she needed Hogwarts robes and right after finishing her sentence, she started to get measured. 'What house are you in?', the lady asked and Sarah looked at her. 'In none right now. I'm a new student at Hogwarts.' Madam Malkin nodded and10 minutes later they walked out of the shop with Sarah's robes. It felt...weird. But it was comfortable, so Sarah couldn't complain. And they were almost at Flourish & Blott's, anyway, so Sarah got excited again. She really wanted to read those books. Maybe she should get the books of the first five years at Hogwarts, she could study, so she doesn't fall behind. She never went to a magical school before, she had much to learn.

And as predicted, the two girls ended up buying the school books for the years before their O.W.L.s. Sarah was really excited to go to Hogwarts, but the most exciting part was yet to come. A wand. That was what Sarah had always looked forward too, since she knew about Harry Potter and read the books. But she still didn't know how exactly she ended up in 1971, but the library sure had some information about it.

* * *

They walked into Ollivander's wand shop together and Sarah was truly amazed at how similar it all seemed to the movies. Really, almost nothing was different.

'Miss Schwarz! I knew you would come eventually, I just didn't know when.' What? How does Ollivander know her name? She didn't even belong into this time. Or...was she meant to be here? But Sarah quickly banished that thought from her head. That sounded ridiculous. It just couldn't be.

'Well, well, well...Holly, Unicorn hair, 12 3/4" long. Try it! Go on!' And Sarah grabbed the wand and flicked it. But right after, the light bulb exploded. Why was there even a light bulb? Wizards and witches had the 'Lumos' charm, so why use light bulbs?

'No. That's not it. Maybe...no! This one? Yes! It has to be! Try it! Mahagony wood, with a pheonix feather core and 9" long.' And again, it wasn't the right wand. In the next minutes, Sarah spent her time trying out 27 wands, and none of them seemed to be the one for her.

'Now, don't give up yet, Miss Schwarz. Maybe it's this one. Ebony wood with a unicorn hair core, 10 3/4" and unbending flexibility.' Sarah eyed the wand suspicious and doubtful, but curiosity killed doubt in the end and Sarah took the wand. And she already felt that this was her wand. But to show it, she swished it once and the whole room lighted up in all the house colors. Red, blue, green, yellow, black, gold, bronze and silver. There also was some kind of wind blowing Sarah's hair back and Sarah smiled.

'This is the one, Mister Ollivander. I can feel it!'

'Ah, yes. A perfect match. Good for all kinds of magic. That makes 7 galleons, Miss Schwarz.' Sarah grabbed the right amount of money out of the bag she took with her and handed it to Ollivander. With a wink, the old man released the girls, who made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts, right into the Headmaster's office.

Andromeda took a handful floo powder and stepped into the floo. 'Sarah. You have to step into the floo after me and grab some of the floo powder. Then, you'll speak clearly and loud, ''Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!'' Then you will drop the floo powder and keep you elbows at your body. And, if possible, keep you eyes shut. Do you understand?' Sarah nodded and when Andromeda disappeared, Sarah stepped in behind her. She grabbed a handful floo powder and took a deep breath. 'Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!' It was clear, clearer than Harry's first floo. And Sarah kept her eyes shut and her elbows at her sided, just as Andromeda told her to. Shortly after, Sarah stumbled out of the fireplace and fell directly onto her face. Great...now she had to make a fool of herself after her very first floo.

'How was you travel, Miss Schwarz, Miss Black?' Both girls looked at eachother and agreed that it was fine and Sarah added, 'It was brilliant! It looked so much better than I would have imagined!' And that was true. Sarah sure thought it would look like in the movies, which it did, but in a completely different way. It all looked different, but yes similar to the movies. And as Sarah looked at her watch, she realized that it was already 8 in the evening. Time for the feast.

'If you would come down to the Great Hall with me, Ladys. The feast is almost finshed and I thought it would be smart to wait until after the feat with the sorting, instead of until tomorrow.' So the old Headmaster lead the two talking girls down the stairs and soon they were standing in front of the Great Hall.

'Now, Miss Black, you will just go inside and say you had to use the loo. Miss Schwarz, you will wait here until I announce you.'

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall and all whispers stopped and every eye was on Albus Dumbledore. The man walked forward and stood in front of the teachers table, on a little podium. 'Dear students! I have an announcement to make! You all sure know that I told you, we would wait with the sorting until after the feast, and now is the time. But first, I will introduce to you our new student that will be entering fifth year, Miss Sarah Schwarz!'

Sarah quickly opened the doors to the Great Hall and she gulped. She wasn't used to that much attention. But anyways, she walked forward and stood before the stool with teh Sorting Hat. 'And now, I will ask all the first years to step forward and Professor McGonagall will call your names. You will come forward and the Sorting Hat will yell out your house.'

All the first years shuffled from their seats and stood next to, in front of or behind Sarah.

'Sirius Black!' Sirius...Sarah really hoped she yould save everyone.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Lily Evans!' And Lily...Harry really deserves parents, no one deserves them more than him.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Remus Lupin' The boy with his 'furry little problem'. Well then, Sarah really hoped to save everyone that is dead in her time, except for the Death Eaters, of course.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Marlene McKinnon!' Her whole family wiped out, and she herself? Killed by Voldemort himself...poor girl.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Pandora Nott!' That must be Luna's mother...the same dreamy look.

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Peter Pettigrew!' For him it took a bit longer and Sarah wasn't sure what to do. Kill him early or try to prevent him from becoming a death eater.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'James Potter!'

'GRYFFINDOR!

'Sarah Schwarz!' Everyone fell silent. It was her turn now. No turning back. She took a deep breath and walked forward to take a seat on the stool.

'Hello, Sarah Schwarz. You have quite the knowledge, I see...'

'You won't tell, will you? If you do, I'll toss you into the fireplace of my future common room!'

'No, no, I wouldn't dare. Now, ontot the Sorting. As I said, you have quite the knowledge, but not enought for Ravenclaw...' Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She feared not to get into the common room, if she got sorted there.

'...and you are kind, but you can be mean and you even talk about people behind their backs!' The hat gasped mockingly and Sarah chuckled. She remembers Violetta too well.

'Not good enough for Hufflepuff. Gryffindor, oh no! You are brave, but not reckless. You are scared of death and not quite sure, if you would die for your friends. But Slytherin on the other hand...you are cunning and once you found good friends, you will treat them correctly. You won't find many friends, just as the other Slytherins, but those are true friends, for that matter. So be it, SLYTHERIN!'

Sarah breathed in relief again and the table on the right erupted into cheers. They got the new girl! Let's just hope that she's a pureblood, most of them thought, but Andromeda just smiled at her friend and hugged her.

'Congratulations!' The same words came out of the mouths of many other Slytherins and Sarah felt truly happy.

* * *

_**I really hope you liked it, and this chapter was really long, wow...anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know and review! I need motivation and all that! This is about me and yeah...it kind of has my character. My wand is the one I got from Pottermore, but my house...I've always been a Slytherin, but Pottermore told me about me being a Gryffindor. Not that I am against them, it's just not my house.**_

_**It's something different. The author at Hogwarts, Time-Travel, AU, the main character not being in Gryffindor or the Marauder's year and everything is different.**_

_**So, I think I'll end this here.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sarah💚**_


End file.
